Pops's House
Pops' House is the main subsidiary location of the Park. It is the house that Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops sleep in. It consists of an upstairs place, where Pops, Mordecai and Rigby sleep along with a kitchen and a bathroom with stalls. It also has an office used by Benson and Mr. Maellard. A bunch of damage has happened to the house, but it has got cleaned up. In "The Power", Mordecai and Rigby's whole bedroom wall fell off and in "Muscle Woman", Starla harshly burns down the front of the house. In "Appreciation Day", Snowballs the Ice Monster burned the house with fire and in "Death Punchies", it actually got destroyed by Rigby. The house was built in 1879. Rooms Mordecai and Rigby's Bedroom There is a file cabinet, a TV, a TV stand, a bed, and a trampoline in their bedroom. Mordecai sleeps in the bed while Rigby sleeps on the trampoline. A wastebasket also appears in their room, showing once in "The Power", then disappearing until "This Is My Jam]]". Mordecai also has a poster (presumably of a band) that appears in every episode that shows their room. For some reason, their room seems to be constantly littered with dirty clothing, despite neither Rigby nor Mordecai normally wearing clothes since childhood. But in First Day [or the Pilot, which Rigby actually said that there was nothing in their rooms], there was nothing in there, so they had to sleep on the floor. In "Yes Dude Yes", Mordecai stayed in the bedroom for 5 days. Restroom Next to Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom is a bathroom. It was first shown to be a bathroom in "This Is My Jam", where Mordecai and Rigby are talking right outside of a white door and Skips later mentions that he was "on the can and heard their plan" (their plan was to get rid of a dancing tape), which means it was in that room. The interior is first shown in "The Best Burger in the World". It is very large, with two sinks, two stalls, and two urinals, which you would find in an outside restroom. In "Fists of Justice", one of Skips' jobs (Mordecai and Rigby's shortly) was to retile it. Empty Room In "This Is My Jam", Mordecai and Rigby run into a room with nothing in it except a box, and a closet, though the closet is never opened. It is across the hall from the restroom. Front Porch The front porch of the house is always seen in every episode featuring the house. It is white, and has four steps going up to it. This is where most of the meetings where the groundskeepers get their jobs take place. In "Do Me a Solid", a swingable green-cushioned couch is seen hanging from the ceiling of the porch, but is never seen afterwards. Living Room The living room is seen in every episode featuring the house. It contains a television, a white couch, a table, a video game system, and stairs leading to the second floor of the house. Kitchen The kitchen is seen in most episodes. It features an Oven, a large table, and many appliances such as a blender, a microwave, etc. It also contains a refrigerator and a freezer. Mr. Maellard's Office Mr. Maellard's Office is only seen on some occasions. For more information, please see here. Benson's Office Benson's Office is only seen on some occasions. For more information, please see here. Pops' Bedroom Pops' bedroom is seen in "Really Real Wrestling" and "Brain Eraser". There is a large bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. There is also a huge closet, which possibly includes sleeping bags, since Mordecai and Rigby suddenly appear sleeping in the room with them. It later appears in "Creepy Doll" in "Terror Tales of the Park", where Pops tells a "terror tale" of Mordecai and Rigby finding Percy under his bed. The Attic The attic apperars in very few episodes. It appears in "Party Pete" and "The Best Burger in the World". Mordecai and Rigby have to clean in the attic in both of the episodes. The Computer Room The Computer Room is a normal room that is mostly empty and only contains a computer, printer and 3 chairs. On the front door is a schedule where staff members sign up for time on the computer. In "Skips vs. Technology", there is a picture of Pops in the room. In "Go Viral", there is a drinking water dispenser with also a Computer Waiting Room, that consists of two seats and some plants. Although the Computer Waiting Room never appeared again. Trivia *Episodes that the House never appears in: "High Score", "Camping Can Be Cool", and "Weekend at Benson's". *Pops is the manager of the house, as it is revealed in "Think Positive" that Pops is Benson's boss. However, most episodes have Benson manages this house instead Pops even This is Pops's House *This house looks similar to Calvin's house in Calvin and Hobbes, a syndicated comic strip which was in newspapers from 1985-1995. *The Video Game Console in the living room features a strong and obvious resembalance to the Sega Master System, a popular 80's console. *The computer in the computer room was the 1985 "Commodore Amiga 1000", the 80's computer. Category:Areas